tbtmafiafandomcom-20200213-history
IRC Mafia/Games
A full list of games and a brief description can be found below. List of games *'straight' - (3+ players) A standard game. Unlike most games, starts with day. *'unranked' - (3+ players) Same as straight, but unranked. *'mild' - (3+ players) Same as straight, but can have serial killers, survivors, and cultists. No secret properties. *'balanced' - (3+ players) Similar to mild. Expanded common roles. No secret properties. *'average' - (3+ players) Mix of basic and unusual roles. *'wacky' - (3+ players) Most roles are unusual, though basic roles can appear. *'insane' - (3+ players) All roles are possible. *'cosmic-smalltown' - (6 to 20 players) A combination of smalltown and cosmic. *'ff6' - (6 to 17 players) *'smalltown' - (6 to 20 players) *'smalltown+' - (6 to 20 players) *'cosmic' - (6 to 20 players) A themed setup based off the board game Cosmic Encounter. *'kingmaker2' - (5 to 12 players) Same as kingmaker, but with more power roles. *'timespiral' - (3+ players) A themed setup based off the card game Magic: The Gathering. *'outfox' - (4+ players) A game with a restricted role set. *'xany' - (4+ players) A setup with restricted roles *'kingmaker' - (5 to 12 players) One player is the Kingmaker. No other players can vote, except the King. *'bonanza' - (3+ players) The town has more power roles than usual. *'challenge' - (3+ players) The town has less power roles than usual. *'chosen' - Each player can choose up to three roles at the beginning of the game. No secret properties. *'deepsouth' - (3+ players) There is no night time. All actions are done during the day. *'neko-open' - (4+ players) All roles are announced upon starting, but no roles are given upon death. *'noreveal' - (4+ players) The same as neko-open, however, roles are not announced upon starting. *'oddrole' - (3+ players) Common roles are rare, and rare roles are common *'random' - (3+ players) Chooses from any set-up, which is announced when the game starts. *'semiopen' - (4+ players) A list of possible roles are given upon starting the game. *'allies' - (3+ players) Guaranteed one Mafioso, a varying number of mafia-allies, and town members. *'assassin' - (5 to 12 players) One king, one or more assassins, and the remainder are guards. The guards know the King, but the Assassins do not. There are no night kills. If an Assassin is lynched, then they can kill someone before they die. *'cocopotato' - (5+ players) All players are unlynchable except for the one with the hot potato. You lose if you are holding the hot potato upon death *'luigi' - (3 to 12 players) Similar to Insane *'lyncher' - (8+ players) You will win if the randomly assigned person is lynched. *'momir' - (3 to 15 players) All players are either a town or serial killer Mutant. *'momir-duel' - (3 to 15 players) All players are serial killers and mutants. There is no day, the goal is to use night abilities to survive until the end. *'mountainous' - (3 to 15 players) Only Townies and Mafiosos. *'raf' - (2 to 15 players) Similar to rps, the player can shoot themselves, the sky, or another player. If you shoot yourself, you die, unless another player shoots you, in which case they die. If all players die in one night, then they return to life. *'rps' - (2 to 15 players) Rock paper scissors *'xylspecial' - (3 to 20 players) Each player can choose up to four roles, most of them are unusual. *'gunfight' - (3 to 4 players) There is no lynch. All players have a gun and can shoot the mafia. This can only be played on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. *'gunfight-chosen' - (4 players) There is no lynch. This game, the players can choose their gun to kill mafia with. This can only be played on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. *'gunfight-insane' - (4 players) There is no lynch. The goal is get the most powerful gun to kill mafia. This can only be played on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. *'mm' - (3+ players) Most common roles are used, however, some uncommon ones appear. *'australian' - (4 to 12 players) They do things differently down under. *'chaos' - (4 to 7 players) A game that is devoid of sanity, correctness, or playability. *'deliciouscake' - (3 to 12 players) All roles are secret. *'mixed' - (3 to 12 players) An unpredictable game. *'multichosen' - (3 to 12 players) Players can choose up to two roles in the beginning of the game. These might be combination roles, and they do not have secret properties. *'multirole' - (3 to 12 players) Players can receive combination roles, which might not work correctly. *'screwball' - (3+ players) There is no night. The roles are similar to wacky and multirole. *'eyewitness' - (3+ players) Typical town vs. mafia. However, sane witnesses can see the mafia. Delusional witness see the sane witness in place of everything. *'ss3' - (3 players) One mafia, one town, and one Super Saint. *'dethy' - (5 players) 1 mafia, and 1 cop of each sanity (normal, insane, paranoid, and naive). *'vengeful' - (5 players) 1 Mafioso, 1 godfather, and three townies. If the godfather is lynched day one, town instantly wins. If a townie is lynched, they may kill another player before dying. *'faction' - (4+ players) 4 teams battle to win their custom win conditions. Townspeople have to lynch both fanatics. Grim reaper has to kill a fanatic, townsperson, and merchant. Merchant has to kill a fanatic and townsperson. Fanatics have to kill both townspeople. *'c9' - (7 players) There are 5 town and 2 mafia. *'dethy7' - (7 players) There are 2 mafia, 1 townie, and 1 cop of each sanity (normal, insane, paranoid, and naive). *'mc9' - (7 players) There are 5 town and 2 mafia. *'piec9' - (7 players) *'f11' - (9 players) A setup with 2 mafia and 7 town, with either exactly one or all three of cop, doc, or mafia roleblocker. *'texas10' - (10 players). There are 2 mafia. All town players are a mix of 0% Vigilantes, 50% Vigilantes, and regular Vigilantes. *'dethy11' - (11 players) A fixed setup with 1 mafia godfather, 2 frame artists, and 2 cops of each sanity (normal, insane, paranoid, and naive). *'basic12' - (12 players) *'upick' - (3+ players) A setup where a moderator assigns the roles based on player requests. The player who starts the game becomes the moderator. *'terrorists' - (5 to 10 players) One terrorist mastermind, and the rest of the players are town. *'911' - (6 to 14 players) A game with all players as arsonists. Category:Games